Locked Up
by tara-k90
Summary: Back in storybook Emma uses her powers as sheriff to lock up Hook. What she didnt expect was to end up stuck in there with him. Emma/Hook smut. Lemon


**Ok so this was basically written for my friend Lauren who requested Emma/Hook smut. To be honest the plot isn't the very best, but really I wrote what I could work with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just some of the plot.**

* * *

If you had told Emma Swan a year ago that she would be sitting at a Sheriff's desk with Captain Hook locked up in a holding cell 10 feet away from her, she would have told you that you needed to lay of the hard drinks.

As it happened, though, that was exactly the predicament she was in.

"Come on love, is this really necessary?" drawled the pirate, fitting his face in between two of the cell's bars.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked up. "You tell me. You're the one that tried to set off for Mr. Gold's shop as soon as we made it back to Storybrooke."

Hook scoffed. "And I would have made it there if it wasn't for those abominable metal contraptions you people have."

Emma smiled smugly. "It is good to have my car back. Anyways, you're staying here until I have your word you won't attack Mr. Gold."

"Not gonna happen," retorted Hook.

"Well then, enjoy the cell."

Hook glared at her before going back to lie down on the cot in the corner. Trying to find a comfortable position, he said, "The accommodations _could _be better, you know."

Emma hid a smirk before returning to her paper work. An hour or so passed in silence before she looked up at the clock. It was ten at night and she sighed thinking about her warm comfy bed back at the apartment.

"Shouldn't you being getting home Swan?"

"Ha! I don't trust you to not pick the lock and bust out of here."

Hook held his chest in mock hurt. "Emma, your lack of trust wounds me."

Shooting a mocking smile at him, she finished off the last of her paperwork and set her pen down.

"So are you joining me in here then," he said seductively, lifting an eyebrow and winking at her.

Scowling at him, she took out a pillow and put it on her desk. "No. My desk is comfy enough, thank you."

Hook smirked. "Suit yourself. There's more than enough room for the two of us in this cot though…" he said, suggestively, before laying back and staring at the ceiling.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. Ever since climbing the bean stalk with him, Hook had been flirting with her non-stop. To be honest, it wasn't that she was annoyed by it. He was an attractive man, she could easily admit that. However she wished the charming pirate would act more seriously around her.

Suddenly, she heard a shout. Snapping her head up, she saw Hook standing on top of his bed.

Pointing at the ground, he yelled, "A rat! There's a giant sodding rat in here!"

Emma broke out laughing. "Is the great Captain Hook afraid of a little rat?" she said, still laughing.

"Can it Swan, it was humongous. Just get in here and get it out." he snapped.

Stopping her laughter, Emma wiped the tears away from her eyes and got up. Going to the closet she took out a small cardboard box. Then she went to the mini fridge beside her desk, took out the sandwich inside and removed a layer of cheese from it, putting it in the box. Taking out her keys, she unlocked the jail cell, put ring the keys back on her desk, and propped the cell door open with a wooden chair.

"Don't you dare think of bolting," she warned Hook, who simply smiled innocently at her.

Getting on her knees, she set the box down on it's side and looked around for the rat. Not seeing it, she looked up at Hook in question. Suddenly the rat bolted past her, scampering out of the cell and slamming into the chair in the process, knocking it aside. Before she could even process what had happened, the cell door swung shut.

Emma stared at the keys on her desk in horror. "How the hell did that happen?!"

"I told you it was a giant rat," Hook said, trying to hold back his smirk, but failing.

Emma groaned. She searched her pockets for her cell phone, only to remember that she had left it on her desk as well.

Swearing under her breathe, she tried to think of anything else she could do. Turning around, she saw Hook sitting on the cot, smirking at her. He patted the space next to him. "Looks like you're stuck in here with me for tonight, love."

Groaning again, Emma put her hands over her face.

"Oh come on, it could be worse. The rat could still be in here."

Letting out a sigh, she went to sit on the bed, keeping a distance inbetween her and the pirate.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave in," he said, throwing his right arm around her.

Shrugging his arm off of her, she said, "I don't think so. I'll just sleep on the floor tonight."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Emma, don't be ridiculous. I promise I'll be the perfect gentleman," he said, smiling genuinely at her. "And hey, I even have some refreshments." He pulled out a flask from his vest, opened it, and offered her some.

She stared at him for a few seconds before relenting. "Why not," Emma sighed, accepting the flask. Finding it full of liquid that smelled like rum, she took a swig of it, letting the liquor slide down her throat.

Hook grinned, and took the flask back and took a drink from it himself. "Now what ever shall we do to pass the time…"

Glaring, Emma took the flask back and took a longer drink. It was going to be a long night, and she needed all the alcohol she could get.

* * *

Two hours later found the flask empty and Emma laughing as Hook regaled a story about his adventures on the sea to her.

"And then after convincing him that he was cursed, I told him the only way to get rid of it was to stand out naked under the moon, and sing chants to the sea goddess while hopping on one foot, and hope that she forgave him," Hook finished.

Emma was laughing so hard that she fell back against the pillows clutching her stomach. "And he believed you?"

"Well darling, you'll find I can be quite persuasive," he said, smirking suggestively at her.

Emma rolled her eyes. Although he had been a perfect gentleman, that hadn't stopped Hook from sending little flirty comments her way every once in a while. Opposed to before however, Emma found them endearing rather than aggravating. She decided to blame it on the alcohol. With the liquid courage backing her, she sat back up and inched closer to him. "Oh yea? How persuasive?" she breathed.

Raising his eyebrows, Hook moved closer to her, lifting a hand to push a lock of her hair behind her ear. Leaning towards her , he whispered into her ear, "_Very_ persuasive."

Emma breath hitched as his face reappeared in front of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice was screaming that this was a not a good idea, that she shouldn't be doing this. But a louder voice was urging her on, telling her that she wanted this, urging her to grab his face and kiss him.

The latter voice was the one that she listened to.

Grabbing his face in her hands, she pressed her mouth to his. Not missing a beat, Hook wrapped his arms around her. She felt his hook lightly graze her back, but surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable. She guessed that he had had it for long enough that he knew what to do with it. Lifting his right hand, he embedded his fingers in her blonde hair as she sighed into the kiss. Running his tongue lightly along her lips, begging for entrance, she opened her mouth to allow him in. As their tongues danced together she moved her hand to his vest and began unbuttoning it. He moved his lips to her jaw, kissing down towards her neck as she fumbled with the buttons on his vest.

Finally unbuttoning the last button, she ripped his vest off in one fluid motion, his shirt following soon after, and reclaimed his lips with her own. As their lips moved in tandem together, she moaned as his hand began to inch under her shirt and up her back. Pulling away, he pushed her backwards until her head hit the pillow. Grinning at her he moved down towards the bottom of her blouse. Lifting her head slightly, Emma saw him using his teeth and hand to unbutton her shirt, kissing every inch of her stomach that he freed. Laying her head back against the pillow again, she swallowed and moaned in pleasure.

Reaching the top button, Emma lifted her shoulders up as he divested her of her shirt. Seeing her lacy black bra, he groaned in desire, causing her to grin at him suggestively. Smirking back, he kissed her again, and she threw arms around his neck. Leaving her lips, he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck before reaching her breasts. Unhooking her bra with one hand, he slid it off her before attaching his lips to one nipple while kneading the other one with his hand. Emma moaned and lifted her chest up towards his mouth. Grinning, he switched to her other nipple for a bit before beginning to move further downwards.

Kissing her stomach on his way down, he reached to unbutton her jeans. Looking up at her eyes to make sure it was ok, he saw her smile and nod. Unbuttoning her pants, she lifted her hips as he slid them off. "Emma," he groaned again as he saw her lacy black underwear which matched her bra. She smiled, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his ministrations.

Kissing her inner thigh, he gently bit causing her to sigh in pleasure. Grinning he began to slide her underwear down her legs. Tossing them on the ground, he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and settled between her legs. When his mouth finally touched her, she let out a sigh of relief. Biting down on her lip as his tongue began to explore her, she attempted to stifle her moans, but failed. Embedding her hands in his black locks, she pulled gently in an encouraging move. She let out another moan as his fingers entered her, his tongue focusing on her clit as his fingers stroked her. As he continued his ministrations, the pressure began to build in her stomach. Sensing her oncoming climax, Hook focused his attention on her clit, stroking her slowly.

Emma cried out and arched her back as the climax hit her. Grinning, Hook moved back towards her lips, pausing to lavish her stomach and breasts with kisses on his way up.

"You are so sexy," he breathed, reaching her lips again. She smiled and pulled his face towards hers again, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips. Reaching downwards, she moved her hands to unbutton his pants as his tongue explored her mouth.

Flipping him over, she straddled him and pulled his pants off. "Commando?" she questioned, earning a smirk from him. Laying back on him, she kissed his neck and moved to nibble on ear. His fingers ran through is hair as his hook lightly scratched her back, feeling pleasurable rather than hurting her. Sitting up he turned so that his legs were hanging off the cot with her legs wrapped around his waist. "I don't know how you stood it love," he murmured as she sucked lightly on his neck. "This bloody cot is uncomfortable as hell."

"Well, there were other things distracting me," she breathed in response, earning a grin from him.

Standing up he walked towards the back wall of the cell, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms underneath her thighs supporting her.

"Emma, are you sure?" he whispered, leaning backward to look into her eyes. She smiled at him, completely sure, and kissed him in response. Reaching down to stroke his member a few times, she positioning him in front of her entrance. Kissing her, Hook slipped inside of her. She gasped at the pleasurable feeling. She moved to suck on his neck as he began thrusting into her. Leaning towards his ear, she whispered, "Oh… Killian."

Slowing he turned towards her, he smiled. "Say it again, Emma." She looked at his in question. "My name," he murmurs.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Killian…. Killian…. Killian…" she breathed into his ear, causing his thrusts to speed up.

Suddenly she felt him hit an extremely pleasurable spot. "There," she panted. "Right there." He made the same move and she gasped in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot again and again.

As the pressure built in both of them, Emma moaned in enjoyment. Suddenly their climaxes hit them at the same time. Thrusting a few more times into her, Killian kissed her hard on the mouth, Emma responding enthusiastically.

Moving backwards to the cot, he collapsed backward with her on top of him. Kissing his neck, then cheek, then lips, she fell to his side as his arm wrapped around her and she threw her arm across his chest. Stroking her arm, he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, completely spent from the evening.

"Well, maybe that blasted rat was useful for something," he whispered, causing her to laugh.


End file.
